Mistletoe
by Ketsueki no Kuki
Summary: MadaSaku one-shot. Sakura Haruno was just hanging out with her friends a lunch time- when it happened. "Would you go to the Uchiha's Christmas part with me?" And Madara Uchiha just asked the schools pinkette out on a date to the biggest party of the year.


This is for darkangel791's contest. I chose MadaSaku!

One-shot

Mistletoe.

* * *

><p>"Sa-kura-chan~!" A voice called, interrupting a young woman's train of thought. Sakura Haruno looked up to see her ex-boyfriend's uncle standing in front of her lunch table- it only used to be a shocking sight, now this happened nearly every day where the older man would fawn over the young pinkette.<p>

"Sensei." Sakura acknowledged the man with a nod of her head, silently asking him what he wanted. Her two best friends- Amaya and Izumi- sat on the seats next to her, watching the scene play out as they remained silent. Every time Madara Uchiha was around Sakura, something interesting was bound to happen.

"Christmas break is coming up…" Madara trailed off, rubbing the back of his head as a grin appeared on his face. Amaya and Izumi already knew where this was heading, and their poor pink haired was in for a surprise.

"And?" Sakura asked with a raised, pierced eyebrow. Sakura may have piercings, but that doesn't make her weird or ugly or anything- she was one of the hottest girls in school, despite her 'I don't give a shit' attitude and her punk-ish appearance. With long, waist-length pink hair that fell down in natural waves, bright emerald eyes that were lined by mascara covered full eyelashes and light red eye shadow, pale, flawless skin, luscious lips painted with nothing more than chapstick, and cute button nose- though she herself would never call it cute, or her pretty. She wore a red and black corset top that latched together with silver buckles and a black tank top under it as well as tight black wash skinny jeans that had multicolored paint splatters on the side and to top it all off she wore knee-high black combat boots with bright red laces. Sakura had a tattoo of a cross on her right shoulder, and a tattoo of angel wings on her back, reaching to her neck, but that was it. Her nails were painted silver, though she didn't care much for nail polish. Her ears were only pierced once on each ear, she had a nose piercing and her right eyebrow was pierced and she always wore silver jewelry, never gold or blue or red for some reason.

Her two friends were much like her- Amaya was also hot, but not enough to compare to Sakura and she preferred it to remain that way. Amaya had long black hair that was just as long as Sakura's- waist-length- and dark, sapphire blue eyes that were shown off by her black eye shadow and white eyeliner. She chose to wear odd makeup- having her white eyeliner turn black and come out of her eyes in black swirls and also having chosen blood red lipstick that was split in the middle of her lips by a single sliver of blue lipstick. She wore a layered blue top- that had a total of seven layers, getting shorter and shorter as it went up to her neck and the color fading with each layer that got shorter- the last layer was a ice blue color and was pure sparkly, which was unusual for the black haired female. She wore a dark blue mini-skirt with white and red underneath- one leg was white, another red- and then black heeled boots that were decorated with millions of zippers. Amaya would always wear black leather gloves that said 'Zak' on one glove and 'Bagans' on another- Zak Bagans being a guy the three were in love with from two shows they watch every Friday and Saturday called 'Ghost Adventures' and 'Paranormal Challenge'. Along with the gloves she would always wear a black, unzipped hoodie that had cat ears and a cat tail hanging off at the end and falling to the back of her knees.

The third of the trio was Izumi- a quiet girl with short and spiky purple hair- which was just as natural as Sakura's, mind you- and natural green eyes- though she wore gold contacts. Her makeup only consisted of eye shadow that was merely a shade change from purple to gold- her two favorite colors. She had a tongue piercing, a bottom lip piercing that hung to the left, six eyebrow piercings- four on her right eyebrow, the remaining two on her left- and a total of twelve ear piercings with six on each ear. Izumi had the tannest skin of all three of them, but even then she was still a little on the pale side. She wore a long sleeved purple top that was void of any decoration and plain blue jeans and high gold boots that were over the jeans and came up to her thighs. She had tattoos running up all around her skin, running up from her feet, past her thighs, over and around her stomach, latching off into three at her shoulders and going down her arms in the same swirl prints that had been left everywhere else, the third going up her neck in a design that almost looked like a fish skeleton and then ending at each side of her lip in a signal of what would resemble the fish skeletons fin (look up Fenris- Dragon Age 2 to see the markings) this tattoo was all one, and was shining gold in color.

The three were all a bit strange- appearance wise and personality wise.

"Oh, and… I was wondering I-if-if you would uh," And the most dictator-like teacher was reduced to nothing more than a self-conscious, stuttering teenager. Poor guy, all he wanted to do was ask his favorite nephew's little brother's ex-girlfriend out on a date. Yeah, this school and it's people were very messed up.

"If she would what?" A voice asked in a hiss, coming up from beside Madara. The new-comer was emanating a dark and threatening aura. Sakura looked over to the new speaker and waved at him.

"Hello, aniki." She greeted, signaling the man was her brother. With his red hair and brown-ish colored eyes, they wouldn't usually be considered related, but they were. Sasori Haruno was Sakura's sister, and he was a _very _over-protective brother. He had been even before Sakura had a brutal best-friend break with the two sluts and bitches of the school, Karin and Ino- but their suckish-ness and bitchiness to Sakura was another story for another time.

"I- uh… never… mind." Madara sighed and walked away, leaving Sakura to look after him with a questioning look.

"Geeze, Sasori," Amaya turned her attention to the redhead, "He finally got the guts, and you make him leave. Do you _want _your little sister to be a boyfriend-less, social outcast?" She huffed.

"What a terrible brother." Izumi tsk'd, joining in in trying to shame the brother of her friend.

"I am boyfriend-less. I don't think that's going to change within any amount of seconds." Sakura spoke, naïve to the fact that her sensei was trying to ask her to the Uchiha's Christmas party-one she usually went to with just her friends and their dates.

"You're so… ugh, never mind." Amaya sighed deeply, resting her head in her hands. Sakura's obliviousness was cute sometimes, but other times it was just down right irritating! She couldn't figure out if a guy liked her if her life depended on it.

"Hey, sexy." Another new voice spoke as Amaya's world went black due to two large hands covering her eyes. She instantly recognized the voice and moved her lovers hands away so she could look at the man. Hidan Yuuga and Amaya Hayashi had been going out for three months now, and their lovey-dovey romance tended to get on peoples nerves.

"Hello, ass-hat." Amaya replied, offering the empty seat next to her to her boyfriend. Yeah. Real lovey-dovey. They actually tended to have a love-hate relationship. When they first met, they couldn't stand each other, but then their hate towards each other turned into love when they got so mad that Hidan decided to kiss her. So she kissed back and then began the hour long make-out session. They do love each other, but get into more fights than most couples (which usually leads to more making out) and call each other names on a daily basis.

Hidan took the seat next to her as the rest of the group of the gang they were in showed up, the Akatsuki. They all took seats where they pleased- the leader of the gang pushing Deidara out of one chair just so he could sit next to his own girlfriend of two months- Izumi Tengu. They had a much more normal relationship than Hidan and Amaya, and they didn't end up having a mad make out session every time they spoke for more than ten seconds.

"Sasori, I think you should really chill, dude. Madara's been trying to ask 'er out since she first came to this school. Let him do it already." Kisame told Sasori, leaning on the small cafeteria table that was in front of them, void of any food- none of them would even try the shit that the cafeteria served.

"Hm? Who's Madara trying to ask out?" Sakura asked, as naïve as ever.

"I've only been gone for two minutes and you're already talking about me?" Madara suddenly appeared back in front of Sakura, behind Kisame and Sasori.

"I was just asking who you were trying to ask out, sensei." Sakura answered, her tone almost emotionless. It was still early, and Sakura was **not **a morning person.

"I wanted to ask you out, Saku-chan! Would you go to the Uchiha's Christmas part with me? Madara's grin returned as he spoke, having new found confidence in asking the pinkette out.

Sakura looked shocked for a moment before a light blush rose to her cheeks. She looked down at the table, then at her friends who were giving her eager looks and grins while her brother looked deeply distressed and frustrated, and then back down at the table.

"U-Uh sure. I guess I could go." Sakura stuttered a bit, but gave the smallest smile when she saw Madara's grin widen. A smile from her was typically rare- considering most of them where either too small to be noticeable or fake.

"Pick you up at seven on the twenty-fourth then, ja." And Madara left without another word. Happiness had practically been gushing off of him.

"'Bout damn time." Amaya was the first one to speak after the short silence that overcame the band of misfits.

A mumble of agreements were heard, but Sakrua was too busy in her own lalaland, thinking about how shocked Sasuke-bastard would be and how Ino and Karin would be so fucking jealous of her- having been trying to get into Madara's pants since their first year of high school, now being juniors. Oh yeah, those two sluts and that man-whore were _so _going to shit their pants when they see Sakura- punk girl of the school- dancing with Madara at the second biggest party of the year.

**Two weeks and three days later**

Friday, December 24th 2011. 6:58 p.m.

Sakura was all ready to go to the party, dressed in a plain black sweater that fell down to her thighs and hugged her body tightly and light blue skinny jeans that were tucked into black boots with white birds on them. She was waiting for Madara to arrive and pick her up, her brother having already left with the rest of the gang.

A knock on the door was heard throughout the living room Sakura was sitting in, waiting, signaling that Madara was here and right on time. The pinkette walked over to the red painted oak wood door and opened it, coming to the sight of a dozen blue roses- her favorite. Behind them stood her history teacher and date, Madara Uchiha, dressed in nothing more than a black winter jacket that was lined with dark brown fur and a white t-shirt as well as black jeans and black boots. His long, spiky black hair fell down past his waist and his bangs came close to covering his right red eye. A grin was plastered on his face, and it almost seemed like that grin hadn't moved since he asked her out. It probably hadn't.

"These, my love, are for you." Madara said, handing the flowers to the object of his affections.

"Thank you." Sakura smiled and left to put the flowers in a vase, not noticing Madara's grin turn into a smirk. He was up to something, that was for sure.

As soon as the pinkette came back, his smirk disappeared and was replaced by his same old grin, covering the fact that he's hiding something.

"So… let's go then." Sakura said, motioning outside, past Madara, but the Uchiha wouldn't move.

"We can go… but first," The smirk returned as he reached into his pocket, and pulled out nothing other than a mistletoe, causing Sakura to blush and get a little irked at the same time. The oldest Uchiha held the Christmas love decoration over their heads and smirked tauntingly at the young pinkette, who was a head or more shorter than him, standing only up to his chest.

"You know the rules, love." He bent his head down and used his free hand to cup her chin and make her head turn up to him, looking each other dead in the eye.

Red met emerald, and the pinkette decided to surprise the man. She moved her arms quickly around his neck and pulled herself up to meet his lips with her own. He was definitely surprised, but took no time to respond to her courage, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her closer as his mouth pressed against hers hard, in a long, passionate kiss. Her hands tangled in his hair and she moaned in bliss when he forced his tongue into her wet cavern, exploring the insides of her mouth. Madara's right hand found it's way to curl into her hair trying to press them even closer together. They had to pull away eventually, and they were both breathless.

Sakura's hair was ruffled up from Madara's hand and she was panting lightly, while the red eyed man just looked like he was in a daze.

His eyes turned to her form, and his smirk returned as he wrapped one arm around her waist and they walked out the door to his car- his second love- to go to the Christmas party.

"God, I love mistletoes."

* * *

><p>It's short, sorry. I hope there was enough Sasuke, Ino, and Karin bashing- even though there wasn't much.<p>

So… Review and I still take suggestions. Btw- Acting May Be Love is going to be re-written into a better way and then updated soon… so yeah.

R

E

V

I

E

W

!

OH! My new supposed to be one-shot should be out soon. It's going to be multi-chaptered and MADASAKU!


End file.
